A Beginning
by gothicgirl143
Summary: Al meets this girl. And this girl isn't like normal girls. She's a cat-chimera living in a warehouse with her mysterious 'master'. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

The brown haired boy was back. He stared at his shaking hands with blurred vision. His naked body was foreign. When did his limbs become so lanky? Why was his torso so long?

A burning sensation came to his throat. A breath shattered from his body. When did breathing become so agonizing?

The boy was panting now. Just propping himself up as weak as he was took all the energy he could muster. A loud crash sounded somewhere nearby. A worried shriek called his name from somewhere in the abyss. Shimmering gold flitted in and out of his vision before the blackness spread. Fuzzy colors whirred in front of his eyes like bad reception on a TV. His name was still being called. He tried answering but raspy breathing noises were the only things to escape his parted lips.

The boy floated in and out of consciousness. A warm hand grabbed his left hand. A couple of minutes passed like days and days passed by like seconds. Nothing made sense. He was only getting snippets of conversation. A word here, sentence there.

"Alphonse, look who's here! Winry came to visit!" an almost psychotic voice announced from his bedside. A cool hand replaced the warm one. A distinct beeping and wheezing echoed in the quiet room

"How long have you been here?" a woman's voice whispered.

"A couple days. I'm fine. I don't need anything," the crazy voice boomed.

"Ed, I know you're worried, but he needs his rest. With what Al's been through, he's going to take weeks to recover," she said calmly.

"I don't care! I'll always be with him! Always!"

There was a crash followed by a tinkling noise that sounded almost like tiny bells.

Then everything was muffled like a muted radio. It was days before the boy awoke again.

His eyelids fluttered open. He saw a white tiled ceiling. When he looked to his right, he could see the fluttering curtains enshrouding the blue sky and streaks of golden blonde hair. Weary gold eyes were upon his face. A smile lit up the gold eyes and they approached the boy.

"Al," they whispered to him.

"Ed?" Al asked, fully seeing the face for what seemed like the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"What do ya mean I can't come in?! My college professor said I had to! I have a paper to write! Hey! Get yer grubby hands offa me! I demand a lawyer!" she screamed as the security guards dragged her from the library. She struggled to remove herself from the man's grasp.

She finally gave up on that idea and let the security guards carry her away. She spotted the boy with the amber hair looking at her with big, round, glassy eyes.

"Come on Al! We have research to do," the second boy called to the first.

He turned around and followed but glanced back at the blushing girl.

The guards flung the girl, which dis-shelved her jacket and knocked her hat off. She scrambled to put her hat back on but the wind blew it away. Her green eyes shone brilliantly towards the shocked boy before she ran off.

"Alphonse. Let's-" Ed started. "Alphonse?" Al was rushing down the steps, running after the awkward girl. He ran around people, following the shining light brown hair. She darted down an alleyway. There was a flash and when Al turned the corner, the girl was gone.

"What do you want with me, boy?" a voice purred.

Alphonse looked around the dark alley. Trashcans lay askew and embers burned in a steel drum.

"I-I have... uhm... yer... uh... hat," Al stammered.

"Leave it there and go away."

"But-"

"I don't need your help," the voice purred and her bright green eyes appeared before Al, body just a shadowy silhouette. "Unless you know anything about the Sowing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

"Why is he relevant?!" Al said, voice escalating at the mention of the man who transmuted his daughter and dog together.

"I have a college report to do and I need information. Now leave or I'll make you leave."

"But I know about him. I was there when he made one of his chimeras."

"Oh? Which one?"

"His daughter – His dog," Al murmured, ashamed that he felt such a strong urge to help this girl.

"The talking one? The one confiscated by the military? Was he the Full Metal?"

"Who?"

"The boy with you. I saw the watch. Which one is he?"

"F-full Metal."

The eyes widened and then closed.

"Do you think I could talk to him- Mr. uhh?"

"Alphonse."

"Tin man, eh? You don't' look all that metal to me."

"I was," Al said, feeling self conscious.

"If you can get me an interview with the Full Metal, come to this address. If not, don't bother," she purred once more and an address card fluttered down to him. "I'll be there. Bring him."


	3. Chapter 3

The day turned to twilight and Al was dragging Ed to the address.

"Al, where are we going?"

"I met someone who wants to meet you! She wants an interview!"

"So why does she live in a warehouse?"

"This is where she's living. I guess she just found a nice niche here."

The two boys stopped in front of a warehouse.

"So you did come. A little late though. Did you bring the Full Metal?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Who are you?"

"The name is Marissa. But I don't like that name very much. My master gave it to me when he created me. You can call me Sissy, Mary, or Kitty if you like," she said from the rooftop.

Her body was illuminated by the half moon behind her. She wasn't wearing the hat or jacket that she was earlier that day.

A tail flicked into Alphonse's view and when he followed it to the source, he saw the well rounded bottom of the girl. Following the figured up, he noted her abnormally large breasts and her gleaming white teeth. Her eyes were constantly and brilliantly green. The wind blew her shoulder length hair around. Her hair was the base for two medium sized cat ears.

"A chimera, eh?" Ed asked, being more vocal with his opinions than Al could ever be.

"Why are you blushing Alphonse? Do you like what you see?" Marissa asked with a grin. "Well, I guess I better get this over with. My master doesn't want me out too late," she sighed and flipped off the roof to land in front of the two boys. She opened the door to the warehouse and flipped on a switch. Her features were more pronounced in the light, the black body suit that she wore announced that she had a body and she was going to show it off.

Marissa sat in a brown chair that sat opposite a brown couch. There was a coffee table planted between the chair and couch. A notepad rested a top the table alongside a pen.

"Sit down and get comfortable. It's alright. I don't bite much," Marissa said with a grin. "Thanks for coming by. I need to do this report before the end of the class. My grade is relying on it," she smiled and put on a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

The interview didn't last too long. She asked some questions about his experiences with chimera and with Shou Tucker. A little bit was about the homunculi that the two boys fought ages ago.

"So what is this report about?"

"The corruption of State Alchemists and the things that the military forces them to do in the line of battle," Marissa answered Ed calmly.

"So you're calling me corrupt?" Ed asked through his teeth.

"No, I'm calling State Alchemists and the higher ups corrupt. The people who made me the way I am in the name of science and theory are those who are corrupt. Those who make homunculi and those who start wars are those who create philosopher's stones knowing the ingredients of making it. Those are the corrupt people," she explained, removing her glasses from her face. She pet her tail lovingly.

"Brother, I think I'm in love," Al murmured with a blush.

"You can't fall for every girl with cat ears and smart talk," Ed corrected.

"Well, considering that I'm the only cat chimera to survive as long as I, I'd be the only girl with cat ears in this country. Well... other than those girls in like the brothels who are told to dress themselves in those humiliating cat costumes. Those assholes are going to pay as soon as I graduate," she murmured, scribbling furiously on her notepad.

The two boys blushed when they heard this, knowing full well what she was talking about with the cat costumes.

"We didn't know," Al apologized.

"What degree did you say you were getting again?" Ed inquired, knowing what she meant by 'going to pay'.

"Psychology minor, Crime Scene Investigator Major, why?"

"Oh no reason," Ed said and gave Al a suspicious glance.

"Now, I hate to be rude, but I must ask you boys to leave. My master will be home before too long and he doesn't much care for guests. Especially those of prodigal status. I'll escort you two to the door, then I'm afraid that you MUST hurry home," she whispered, ears perking at a noise the two beautiful boys couldn't hear.

She led them to the door, smiled and bowed once. "Thanks for coming by. It means a lot to my research." She smiled again, canines gleaming white in the shadows. Once the boys were outside, the door was slammed and there were muffled cries from inside.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to pass my psychology class! Master! Stop! Please. No. I'm sorry. Yes, master." Sobbing was all the boys heard until they heard a screech of pain and the crashing of heavy objects against the walls.

"Jesus Christ! I made you! Is this how you treat your master, bitch?!"

There was another muffled cry. A loud crash followed by more whimpering.

The boys were shocked. How could they just stand there when this was going on?! Al went to go inside the building. Ed stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't our fight. She's strong and can handle herself. Besides, we've already won against our own struggles. We have to let others fight their own battles," Ed said.

"That's just garbage! She's a woman! You can't let women get treated like that!"

"Don't chase after her in lust. I know you have a cat fetish, but love isn't the same as lust!"

"How would you know? You've never loved in your life!" Al blushed as anger coursed through his blood. He hit a weak spot and he knew it. Ed stared at Al in disbelief.

He had it coming though. How dare Ed bring up his wonderful yet cruel experiences in that awful place. Let's just say he wasn't as innocent as the guys at the office thought he was. For every pure thought that went through his mind, there were at least two unpure. He knew he'd be dreaming about Marissa tonight.

At last the boys left from the front of the warehouse before their consciousnesses kicked them into high gear. They were both silent on the long walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The brothel Al went to wasn't maintained very well. The stalls the women were kept in were dusty, dirty, covered in scum and overall disgusting. The rooms the women were brought to to please their customers were well kept and organized, the sheets were always clean and smelt of lavender.

"Ah! Master Alphonse! You've returned to us! How may we be of service to you?" A rather plump man asked the young boy.

"Just let me look for a bit Jerichiro," Al addressed the other man, looking from stall to stall.

"Of course of course. If you find one you like, don't be afraid to tell me," he said. "And we've got a new cat girl if you're interested."

Alphonse narrowed his eyes at the portly man. "Show me," Al said, curiosity getting the better of him.

Jerichiro smiled and took him to this new 'feline' woman. Her arms were shackled, her feet chained to the wall. Hair lay limp in front of her face and the lighting made it impossible to see her face.

"Can I see her up close?" Al asked, confidence overwhelming him.

"Yes, yes. Go ahead," Jerichiro grinned and led him into her stall.

The screeching of the door opening made her ears perk and a snarl escaped full lips that Alphonse immediately recognized. Her canines gleamed white in the soft lighting. A tail flicked to the front of her body and hooked itself on her hip as if to protect herself with it. She wore a skimpy outfit unlike the geisha type outfit all the other women wore. The outfit consisted of a bikini top and a short skirt. A bright red thong caught Alphonse's eye when his eyes grazed over her well toned stomach.

"I'll take her," Al said and Jerichiro smirked.

"Yes, of course."

Jerichiro undid her shackles and chains. He led her and Alphonse to a big room with a large tub filled with warm water.

"Don't wear her out too bad." And with that, the door closed and the two were together alone.

The girl stood in the same spot. Al walked to her and placed a hand on her cheek, bringing light to her bruised face. Bruises covered her body but could only be seen in bright light. Al shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. When she realized what he did, she looked to his eyes, curiosity burning in her green orbs.

"Alphonse?" her voice cracked.

Al smiled at her and laid down. "Well, I'm not paying you to stand there and look gorgeous. Get to work. Please." Al whimpered as she giggled and climbed on top of him.

"So, ah, what happened to college?"

"Master made, ooh, me work here because it was getting too expensive for him to fund by himself."

"I see," Al replied.

The two didn't speak again until both were spent.

"I didn't know the little brother would be as vicious as he was," She sighed contently, twirling her finger in her hair.

"The little brother is more adventurous than one is lead to believe."

"Yeah, I've noticed," she smiled and pulled his face close. Her lips met his for the millionth time that night. "Thank you."

"For what?" He said with a smile.

"Being my first," she murmured shamefully.

"F-first?!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want some stranger to be the first to penetrate my sanctuary. But I know you. SO thank you," she murmured as she pulled her long legs up to her chest. She rested her chin on the top of her knees and watched the younger of the two Elric boys dress himself.

"But the way you moved you seemed like you've done this a million times," Al admitted with a blush as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Good instincts I guess," She blushed and he watched as her ears flattened to her head. Her tail wrapped around herself again.

"Why do you do that if you don't mind me asking," Al asked, nodding toward her tail.

"Its comforting. Like a best friend that's attached to my backside," she smiled, petting it.

Al smiled and kissed the back of her shoulder. "I meant what I said earlier."

"About what?" Marissa asked with a sigh as Al licked at her ear.

"About thinking I'm in love," he murmured into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Poppycock!" she exclaimed and whirled around to look at him. "What would ever make you say that?!"

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"You don't actually believe in that, do you?" she asked, shocked that a boy actually said something so preposterous to her.

"S-Sorta," he whispered, looking to the outfit she wore previously. She smiled and shook her head. "How old did you say you were again? I thought boys out grew that... if they even had that thought to begin with."

"What can I say? I'm a weird kid. I'm nineteen. How old are you?" he smiled and twirled her hair in his fingers.

"Eighteen," she sighed and stood to put her outfit, if it could be called that, on.

After the two were fully dressed, they spent the rest of the night talking. Al left Marissa in the early morning with butterfly kisses everywhere on her body. They shared a passionate kiss before parting ways.

Al paid Jerichiro who grinned maniacally as Al shelled out the money for spending the whole night with Marisa. Al was glad he was a state Alchemist more than ever now because this was getting expensive. Ed questioned why Al was so late coming home. Al just smiled and shrugged off his jacket to ready himself for work that day.

* * *

Sorry about some OOC stuff in this chapter. Everyone makes Al so innocent and I felt like a guy couldn't be THAT innocent. There has to be some kind of perversion on the side. He's a teen still and will have raging hormones. I know of like maybe two guys that aren't like this. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I come to such nice ending points before I get the chapter long enough XD

Hope you liked it.

R&R please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Marissa wandered home late that morning. Al had ended up being her only customer that night. She was afraid she wouldn't get enough money with only one customer. Turns out Jerichiro was better to the women than the stall conditions told of him. He split the money half and half with the women. Not to mention the HUGE tip Al gave her.

She opened and closed the warehouse door quietly so as to not wake her master. He left his room and limped over to her, a sleepy look in his eyes.

"So how much money did you make?" he yawned, blonde hair sticking from his head at odd angles.

"A lot. Here," she smiled and handed him the bag of money.

"God! How many customers did you have? There's a small fortune here!" He nearly shouted, amazed.

"I only had one," she whispered, averting her eyes. "He was a State Alchemist."  
"Bagging the big guys, eh?" he smirked.

"Y-yes master," Marissa said and yawned. "I'm going to wash up and finish typing my report for psychology. I have class at ten."  
"Alright. Don't fail your classes now, or you'll be working that brothel the rest of your life," he called after her as he opened the newspaper and started reading.

She showered in silence, cuts littered her body, blood stained the razor she held in her hand. Water continued to pour over her hunched form. Why had all of this happened to her?

_A small girl flashed through her memory. She was of five years with beautiful reddish-brown hair that had the most luscious waves. Her baby blue eyes sparkled in the light. A light blue dress covered her form, feet were bare. A giggle escaped her lips as she ran to a man. There was a flash of light and she stood amazed. A hand reached into the grass and picked up a doll. The hand offered the doll to the small girl and she took it smiling at the simplicity. Another giggle escaped her parted lips. She looked up to the man and the source of the hand. A button nose sat above a pair of full lips. Rosy cheeks adorned the side of the small nose and minute mouse shaped ears poked out from under her beautiful hair. She smiled again and tucked those waves behind her ears. A pull came from a dress and the image went to the child again._

She was convulsing now, her lungs burning with the water from her shower. Marissa looked around herself with wide eyes. The razor dropped with a ding on the bathroom floor. She felt the back of her head, blood was everywhere. Her body arched again.

Another flash.

_The young girl was now a young adult, somewhere around sixteen. Her bright reddish brown hair was still just as wavy and still as luscious. Puberty had made itself known to her body as she had the more womanly curve about her. She was terrified. She was sitting right now, knees folded underneath her. Her hair was rapidly changing color. From the beautiful reddish brown to a dull muddy color. The color drained from her face and hair. The muddy color turned a dreadfully inky black. Baby blue hues turned murky brown and then emerald green. She no longer sat, but hunched, her elbows resting on the glowing concrete in front of her. She looked to the ceiling, eyes full of pain. A scream emerged from her throat before the gurgling sounds drowned everything out. Blood poured over her lips to her chin, beading down to her full chest. Tears made lines in the blood that poured from her mouth. A man walked up to her, limping. She looked up and saw shaggy blonde hair before everything went black._

Another round of spasms rocked her body and her hair started changing color. The brown leaked from the ends, leaving a pure white behind. She heard the door slam open and the water stopped the incessant pour upon her body. Her small frame rocked in the tub with each spasm, her back arched and her arms were curled up on her sides.

"Come on Marissa. Let's get you to the room," her master said softly, picking her body up.

"No, master," Marissa calmly and softly said.

"Yes, the room," He cooed. "Everything will be okay. Your body is just having a bad reaction and I'm going to fix it."

"But it hurts so much, master. I'll be okay, just not the pain. I don't want the pain again."

"This will make all the pain go away," he said and laid her upon a diagram carved into the concrete floor. Marissa whimpered but obeyed when he told her to lie still.

A clap echoed through out the warehouse.

Silence.

There was a blue flash

then...

A scream of pain was heard throughout the warehouse. Loud whimpers and more screams followed until at last the lights faded. Her chest heaved, eyes blank. Blood trickled down her cheek and along her heaving stomach. He limped over to her and placed a hand on her bare and bloody stomach.

"Your efforts are useless, Tucker," A voice called. Her heels clicked on the concrete, the only noise to echo through the warehouse. "She's going to die sooner or later."

"As long as I can keep her alive, I will."

"She's just going to die like your daughter did. Alone and questioning why she's dying the way she is. She'll never be able to leave you," the busty woman said, running a finger across his cheek. "She'll never be able to," she smirked and blood oozed from his cheek.

Marissa lay there gasping for air, body still arched. "D-daddy?" she questioned, tears rolling down her pale face. Her body relaxed slowly, her motor skills kicked in and her eyes were everywhere. Marissa's hands clawed at the ground, looking for a hand or something to make sure she wasn't alone.

"Daddy? Where are you?" she asked in a voice that didn't quite belong to her. "Alexander and I want to play with big brother and bigger big brother. Where are they? Are they ever coming back to play?" she said in the same voice, not sure who that voice belonged to. She did know that it didn't belong to her.

She sat up and shook her head, swinging her blonde, curly hair around. She looked behind her to see her 'master' and the big busty woman. "Hello there. Did your girlfriend come over to visit again? "Sorry about my appearance. This happens too often I'm afraid. I'm always naked when you come over for some reason. I'll leave so you two can have words. I have class today. Oh Dear, what time is it?" Marissa babbled.

She stood in one fluid motion, smiled at the two and promptly left, not embarrassed at her new pale body or bigger chest. Her hips felt wider and her stomach was clearly broader. She climbed the steps to the main floor and was making her way to the bathroom when there was a bang on the front door. Looking down at her nude form, she blushed and wrapped a blanket she took from the couch around her midsection. She tied it so the blanket wouldn't fall off of her chest. Scrunching her curly hair, she walked to the door and peeked outside.

It was Edward.

She gulped.

She cracked the door open enough for him to see her face.

"Hello Edward, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. How's your brother?"

"Happy. Look, I know we just met and I don't normally judge this quickly, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from my brother."

"And why is that?"

"You'll ruin his good reputation."

"So your brother being a whore so-to-speak won't ruin his reputation?" Marissa asked sarcastically. "I'm not going to turn him down at the Brothel because you don't want him to see me."

"You'll have to learn to."

"Well, then, I guess you have no more business here. You have made your point, though how unnecessary it was is a different matter for the both of us to decide. Good bye," Marissa said and closed the door in his face with a sigh.

Who was she to tell Alphonse no? He was her everything. When he took her the first time, it was all she could do not to ask him to marry her. She moaned his name many many times that blissful night.

Ed stood outside the door, hand raised to knock again but couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't like the fact that Alphonse slept with the cat-like woman. And it wasn't because of Al's "good" reputation. Ed would never admit it to Al or Marissa, but he lusted after Marissa the same way Al did. He had carnal needs the same way his brother has. Ever since the introduction of Marissa in their lives, the brothers were silently battling it out on who got her.

Alphonse won the minute he stepped into the brothel that night. The minute he set eyes on her there, dressed as she was. When she satisfied her needs as well as his, Ed cowered in defeat. Al had won once again.

Sometimes Ed wondered why he even brought his brother back into this world. He questioned though he knew the answer. "Because he's my brother."

Ed walked away from the warehouse Marissa resided in, hands in his pockets.

He wandered around Central for a long time, kicking rocks and stirring up dust. His mind roamed around in memory. Central focus for him was the year or so it took for Al to finally get to the same level as everyone else, stamina wise. He caught up with society fast and Ed was praised highly for the accomplishment. Nobody could ever bring another being back from the gate. Ed shuddered at the thought of the gate again. Ed hoped to live a nice long life so he wouldn't have to deal with that again for a very long time. He was standing outside the graveyard now, gloved hand resting on one of the steel bars. He opened the gate slowly and stepped into the solemn place of rest. Ed felt at peace here. He smiled somberly when he achieved his destination – Hughes' grave.

"How are you Maes?" Ed asked the headstone, laughing internally at the fact he was talking to inanimate objects. Ed sat and talked to the gray headstone for hours, spilling his guts about Marissa and Al. How Al was so sexually active and his concerns.

When Ed finally stood up, joints popping, it was sunset. He looked around when something caught his eye. What was SHE doing here? She stood by a grave with fresh flowers on it. A smile fluttered upon those full lips for a second before her expression turned somber. She turned to leave when she saw Ed. He was deliberately walking toward the girl. She smiled and waved.

"Edward! How are you?" she shouted, ruining the silent ambiance of the graveyard.

Ed approached the girl and put his arms around her, pulling her face to his and pecked her lips sweetly. She stood there, arms in the air as if she were at gun point.

"Ed?" A voice came from behind her.

Ed's world crashed down upon him. His lips parted from hers and he stood there with his brother staring at him in shock.

"Hi Al. Sorry. I'll go bash my head with a rock now," He sighed sullenly and walked off.

Al caught Ed's hand. "Wait brother. Marissa and I were just visiting Nina's grave. You can stay if you want," Al smiled. Even if he was a complete whore nowadays, he still knew how to treat Ed. A blush blossomed on Marissa's cheeks and she whispered something to Al. Al sniggered and nodded to Marissa, lacing fingers with Ed.

Ed looked to his fingers now entwined with his brother's and back to the two.

"Come on brother. Let's go have an adventure," Al smirked evilly.

"O-okay," Ed stuttered and was dragged to the brothers' apartment.

A smirk grew on Al's face as a blush spread on Marissa's. The couple walked into Al's room, the murmuring starting. Ed, curious creature he was, quietly walked to the chair closest to Al's door and sat down.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Will he go for it?" Marissa asked, the sound of clothes shuffling and falling to the ground.

"Yeah honey," Al murmured and kissed her sweetly. "Trust me."

Ed's thoughts raced and his heartbeat soared. He nearly passed out when Marissa came from Al's room in only a white blouse and a purple g-string. The shirt flaunted her breasts that were perky, nipples hard, and the g-string hugged her hips, making his pants pulse with excitement. He blushed when Al nodded his head, a smug look on his features.

"Oh Edward," Marissa whispered huskily into Ed's ear, climbing on his lap, legs on either side of his. "I've been such a naughty girl," she half moaned, nibbling on his ear. "Won't you spank me?" she whispered into his ear, licking the lobe.

Ed looked to Al with a shocked expression. Al smugly nodded before Ed's lips planted themselves on hers. She molded to his touch, body moving with his. Her lips fit perfectly with his, tongues tied, arms around each other. And Al knew exactly where this was going. He proposed the plan to Marissa a few days ago and she wholeheartedly agreed.

Ed picked up Marissa and held her by her well shaped bottom. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her into his little brother's room. She was sprawled on Al's bed, a position she was quite used to nowadays, underneath the elder brother. She smirked and pulled him down to her to kiss him again. She couldn't get enough. His skin was taunting, his auto-mail was teasing.

Let's just say that things got steamy fast. One on one play turned to two on one and was the final answer to Ed's pent up desire and anxiety. The three lay in bed, comfortable in each of their skins, rubbing hips, legs, shoulders, twining fingers. Incense burned in the corner making the world seem but a dream. The boys turned in towards Marissa who blushed.

"What?" she asked and looked from Ed to Al. Both smiled and snickered. Arms wrapped around her waist and faces nuzzled into her breasts. She blushed and sat up. "I love you guys too, but I have class in about 30 minutes."

She climbed over Al, kissing him before heading to the shower.

"Feel better Ed?" Al smiled.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Ed asked, looking toward his younger sibling.

"Marissa called me and told me. If you wanted a ride, all you had to do was say so. Marissa is up to new things. She told me a couple days ago that she wanted to try a threesome. Maybe next time it'll be a foursome, eh?" Al ribbed Ed.

"I don't know Al. I'll think about it. You know I'm not as prominent about my sex life as you. I'm rather self-conscious of my body."

"Why? You're hot enough. You're big enough," Al smiled.

Ed sat up and pulled on his boxers. "Al, I don't just sleep with random people. I have to know them a little more. I'm looking for a relationship, not an STD."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think you sleeping with so many women is a bit wrong. I think you're a little sick sleeping with any woman that has a brain, curves, and wears cat ears."  
"Well, news flash brother, you just gave into a carnal need with my girlfriend."

"You were the one who said I could go ahead. She was apparently up to it too. We've both liked her, but you're the whore that slept with her first."

"So now I'm a whore?! Well, you brought this whore back. So why'd you bring me back then? Are you regretting it now?"

"Kind of. I thought you'd act like you did when you were in the armor! At least then I could rely on you more! I don't know, maybe I thought you might follow the teaching of our mother and our teacher, rest their souls. I thought you'd only have one person that you'd love with all your body, mind, and soul. I had hoped you wouldn't be like this! I thought maybe you would be strong enough to deal with the need. To deal with the want, but I guess you're not a strong person anymore. I hope Marissa's strong enough to carry you both," Ed said, pulling on the rest of his clothes and his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it matter? Give Marissa my regards," Ed said, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

A Beginning part 6

by gothicgirl143

Marissa's mind wandered all throughout her psychology class. She doodled all through the three hours, mind never once focused on her work. She wrote down her homework and asked one of the girls in the class if she could borrow them. She stuffed the notes and books in her bag and slug the pack over her shoulder. She exited with the other students.

She started to Al's place. "Poor Ed," she thought to herself. She had heard everything as she left a couple minutes after him. Her feet now shuffled against the sidewalk, eyes to the ground, hand keeping her shoulder bag up.

"Marissa," a soft voice called to her. Green eyes turned upward and saw the golden haired golden eyed boy.

"Hey Ed. How are you holding up?" she asked, noting his tear-stained face and messy hair.

"Eh," he mumbled and shrugged.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Edward, "I'm sorry Ed. If I had known what would happen, I wouldn't have put you through it."

Ed looked to her sympathetically, gold eyes full of sadness. "Its not your fault. Its not like I didn't enjoy it. It was fantastic. I just feel so bad for it. You're my brother's girlfriend and heaven knows I wouldn't be that..." he seemed to be searching for words at this point.

"You wouldn't be able to be that open with a relationship as your brother is. And I enjoyed myself too. Its not everyday you find two boys as wonderful as you two. As a kid, I wasn't allowed to wear hats so I never had friends because of my ears. For some reason, the kids picked on me and stuff," Marissa laughed. "Dad withdrew me from public school so I never really had friends. I was home-schooled and kept inside because of these babies," Marissa smiled, pointing to her perky black ears. "I'm glad that you two didn't shy away from my abnormality. Most guys would have either ratted me out to central or ran for the hills by now. Its nice to finally have friends who don't have those weird lines all over them," Marissa smiled and pulled from Ed at last. "You want to go home or are you staying with Roy?"

"How'd-" Ed asked, dumfounded.

"Oh, my father is in the military. He kinda knows everyone."

"Who is he? Anyone I would know?"

"Oh, ummm... He's just an enlisted man," she hesitated.

"I see. I'm staying with Roy. He said he didn't mind for tonight. I just hope things settled down soon. I don't think that Roy likes me coming over like this, the ladies might think I'm his son or something," Ed remarked and rolled his eyes. "That man really needs to take a good look at Hawkeye. She'd be perfect for him."  
Marissa smirked. "Oh, they've already hooked up. Shows how much you pay attention. Things should settle soon. I have to go back to my father's home soon. He's anxious. I'm not usually away for too terribly long. Maybe after I leave, you can get things sorted out?"

He nodded with a smile. He wrapped a curl of Marissa's in his fingers. "What made you dye your hair?"

"Just needed a change. Might grow out, might not. My coloring changed again too, my ears are just a smidgen lighter that they used to be," Marissa blushed.

"So what happened? Of course, only if you don't mind."

"I have medical issues. Dad has to make sure the chemicals in my blood don't congeal and stop my heart. Happens every once in a while. I'm really high maintenance, as you can tell," Marissa shrugged.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Ed said with a sad sigh.

"Its fine you goofy boy. Its a fact of my life. Just like you boys will get older and your body will wear out. Similar to me, but my metabolism is super charged and everything happens a lot faster, my heart wears out really quick," Marissa shrugged it off and smiled. "My dad used to assure me that it would be alright, would read me poems about the afterlife and about the reaper that will take us on to the next world. It was nice."

"Are you a shut in or what?" Ed laughed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marissa curiously, head cocked to the side.

"You're always talking about this, that and the other that you've read or have had read to you. You just seem like you don't get out much."

"I do too get out. I'm just busy with school and the brothel and the tons of homework I have with the university. When I do get out, I join in with the night life. Just because I'm literate doesn't mean I'm a 'shut in'," She laughed.

"Then do you ever sleep? You're making it out that you never sleep. So are you awake all the time now?" Ed chuckled.

"Well, I tend to sleep in the afternoon, more of a cat thing. I work the brothel at night, so my master won't fuss about the tuition, though I am planning on taking the next couple semesters off to travel and study abroad. I've only ever lived here in this wretched town. I want to experience new cultures and new places," Marissa smiled, a curious light coming to her eyes.

"Sounds rather nostalgic. It doesn't matter where you go, the people are all the same, striving to stay sane and make it through life, struggling against hidden battles to maintain their lifestyle. They just look different and the scenery changed," Ed said rather soberly.

By this time, between the pleasant quiet moments between the two's change in conversation, they made their way to Roy's apartment. Marissa looked to Ed's smoldering eyes and smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Things will get better between you and Al. I know how close the two of you are. I won't ever try to pull you two apart. I always wanted to know my older sister and have a bond like you brothers have."

"You had an older sister?"

"Yeah, she died when she was four or five. Her name was Nina. Dad said she was really sweet. He hated to see her go. But I have to get back to Al. Sleep sweet Edward," Marissa smiled and waved as she walked down the street.

Ed watched her walk away, dumbstruck. "N-nina?" he squeaked, watching her curls bounce in the light of the moon, then the streetlights. He stood there gosh only knows how long until he heard a gruff male voice call his name.

"Edward," Roy commanded.

Ed's head snapped to where the voice came. "S-sorry Roy. Thanks again for letting me room with you... again."

"No problem. Now stop gawking after Marissa and come inside before you catch your death."

"O-okay.," He stammered, a blush across his cheeks. He followed the older man obediently to his apartment. Ed closed the door behind him and watched Roy pull out a blanket and pillow, set aside for guests. Roy threw the two at the boy and proceeded to his bedroom.

Ed pulled out the couch-bed and threw the pillow at one end. He crawled into the big empty couch-bed and sighed. He pulled the cover over his body and curled on his side, sighing about the newly learned information. Marissa was Shou Tucker's 'daughter'.

Marissa made her happy way back to Ed and Al's shared apartment, humming a lullaby to herself. She hopped up to the second story window Al was sitting at and meowed at him. Al smiled when he saw her and opened the window, watching Marissa slink into the room.


End file.
